Thomas and the Runaway Kite (DVD)
Thomas and the Runaway Kite, known as Thomas on Kite Hunt in Germany and The Runaway Kite in Brazil is a DVD release featuring four thirteenth season episodes. The Swedish, Norwegian, Danish and Finnish releases feature one additional thirteenth season episode. The French release features three additional thirteenth season episodes, but excludes Toby's New Whistle. The German release features three additional thirteenth season episodes, but excludes The Biggest Present of All and Buzzy Bees. It was released under the title, The Dragon on the Run for Czech audiences and features five episodes. DescriptionEdit US/UKEdit There's a kite on the loose and Thomas needs to catch it before the wind blows it from Sodor! With Gordon, Charlie and Toby by his side, Thomas learns that a helping hand keeps him right on track when it comes to rescuing kites, saving a swarm of bees and preventing railway disasters from taking flight. Hop on board for a high-flying ride with Thomas & Friends™ in these train adventures! MalaysiaEdit The engines were preparing for the Sodor Kite Gala. Thomas is very excited because he loves kites. The Fat Controller's Grandchildren are up on Gordon's Hill with their multicoloured kite. When the wind blows their kite away Thomas promises to catch it for them. Charlie wants to help Thomas catch the runaway kite but Thomas doesn't want any help. Thomas is sure he can catch it all by himself. Thomas soon realises that catching runaway kites is really tricky and he can't do it all by himself. It is only with the help of his friends that Thomas finally catches the runaway kite. ThailandEdit PEEP! PEEP! Ready! Get Set! Go! Join in the excitement with Thomas & Friends on the Island of Sodor. EpisodesEdit UK/USEdit #Thomas and the Runaway Kite #The Biggest Present of All #Toby's New Whistle #Buzzy Bees FranceEdit #Thomas and the Runaway Kite #Steamy Sodor #The Biggest Present of All #Henry's Good Deeds #Buzzy Bees #Hiro Helps Out ThailandEdit #Thomas and the Runaway Kite #Steamy Sodor #Splish Splash Splosh #The Biggest Present of All SwedenEdit #Percy's Parcel #Toby's New Steam Whistle #Thomas and the Runaway Kite #The Best Present You Can Get #Diligent Bees NorwayEdit #Percy's Special #Toby's New Whistle #Thomas and the Runaway Kite #The Biggest Gift of All #Busy as Bees DenmarkEdit #Percy's Special #Toby's New Whistle #Thomas and the Kite That Flew Away #The Biggest Gift #Busy as Bees FinlandEdit #Percy's Parcel #Toby's New Whistle #Runaway Kite #The Biggest Gift #Bees GermanyEdit #Thomas and the Runaway Kite #Toby's New Whistle #A Blooming Mess #Steamy Sodor #Splish, Splash, Splosh! CzechEdit #Percy's Package #Toby's New Whistle #The Dragon on the Run #The Best Gift of All #Hardworking Bees ItalianEdit #Thomas and the Kite #The World's Best Gift #The Dirty Linen #Toby and the Whistling Woods #A Funny Sound #Victor Says Yes Bonus featuresEdit USEdit *"How Many Shapes Do You See" game *"Find What Doesn't Belong" game UKEdit *Determination (CGI version) *Watch with Mr. Perkins! TriviaEdit *This is the second 2010 UK DVD that does not include The Little Blue Book, the first being The Complete Tenth Series. *This DVD was shown in select US theatres on 9th January 2010. *The DVD is available for Digital Download in the UK. GoofsEdit *The first cinema trailer used the Hero of the Rails logo. *The original trailer for this DVD showed a clip from Percy's Parcel, but that episode is not included on the DVD other than the Swedish, Norwegian, Danish and Finnish releases. DVD PacksEdit UK/USEdit *Steam Team Collection Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS